Eien no Shiawase
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: ¿Qué sucede después del tan esperado reencuentro? ¿Podrá prometerse ahora, de verdad, una felicidad eterna para la eterna del cielo y el soñado príncipe? ¡Descúbranlo!


**Eien no Shiawase**

**KyoushiroxKuu**

En lo alto de los alpes europeos, una pequeña niña jugaba radiante en compañía de su perro, disfrutaba oler el aroma de las rosas y verse rodeada de ellas, como si fuese un sueño del que difícilmente podría despertar. Aquella niña de aparentes diez años siempre había tenido un sueño, un hermoso sueño en donde podía verse más grande…al lado de un apuesto príncipe de larga cabellera violácea y junto a él…una joven hermosa de lacios rubios brillantes como el sol.

_Una vez, hace mucho tiempo…una niña conoció a su príncipe…_

Se quejó por un momento cuando algo _o alguien_ le obstruyó la vista del hermoso sol. Era una silueta que a ella se le hizo conocida, el solo verlo provocó que varias imágenes que desconocía pasaran por su mente como si realmente las hubiese vivido. Se quedó perpleja, pero cuando sus grandes ojos del color del cielo infinito chocaron con los de él, pudo verlo todo claro.

La Kuu vacía y aburrida –como ella se describía-, la Kuu amable y despreocupada, la Kuu que sonreía tiernamente en cualquier momento, la Kuu convertida en un ángel absoluto, enviada para destruir el mundo como el ángel Cielo, la Kuu que decidió salvar ese mismo mundo aún a costa de su vida, la Kuu que lo amaba…a él, a Ayanoukoji Kyoushiro, quien ahora estaba frente a frente con su amado ángel nuevamente.

"Ikou…Ishoni"

'Vamos juntos' escuchó ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie y saltó a los brazos de su amado y tan esperado príncipe de cuentos, quien ahora le ofrecía su compañía por toda la eternidad. Ya no volverían a separarse, porque su amor eterno era más fuerte que la tristeza, más valiente que la soledad y más poderosa que la muerte.

Su cuerpo recobró su juventud inicial y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos. La eterna Cielo lo había añorado tanto que ya no pensaría más en alejarse de él.

Kyoushiro la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras que Setsuna optó por alejarse un poco de ellos. Su misión ya estaba cumplida, no tenía que hacer nada más por el amo que tanto había querido.

- Demoraste mucho, Kyoushiro-san, te demoraste mucho y tuve miedo…-repetía una y otra vez su tierno ángel.

- Lo siento, me tomó algo más de tiempo del que había calculado.

Ambas miradas volvieron a chocarse entre si. Sonrieron ellos y se dieron un tierno beso, aquel beso que habían esperado tanto después de la desagradable e irremediable separación.

- ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

- De vuelta a casa…a dónde perteneces. Con todos nosotros…La gente de por allá te extraña mucho.

El otro ángel absoluto sonrió para sí misma, era ya la hora de tomar diferentes caminos, ahora que Kyoushiro había encontrado al fin a su tan amada Shiratori Kuu. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Setsuna-san?

Se paró ella.

- ¿Adónde piensas que vas, Setsuna? –prosiguió el joven de ojos violáceos.

- Kyoushiro encontró a Kuu. La misión de Setsuna ha concluido. –confesa del ángel de cabellera rubia.

Kuu y Kyoushiro sonrieron para ellos mismos. Habían tomado una decisión respecto a eso.

- Setsuna…yo ya no necesito de una espada para pelear, sin embargo…yo quiero una amiga tan buena como tú.

- Kyoushiro…

- Kyoushiro-san tiene razón. Tú siempre has sido una amiga única e irremplazable. Ven con nosotros…

- Kuu…

- ¿Vendrás, Setsuna?

Sonrió ella. Quizás no tendría nunca el amor de Kyoushiro, eso lo comprendió a la perfección cuando se halló presenciando el reencuentro de ambos enamorados, pero al menos podría ser su amiga, amiga de él y de Kuu, quizás podría ella encontrar su propia felicidad, así como Kuu y Kyoushiro la habían encontrado juntos.

- Vamos, juntos…

Los tres emprendieron marcha hacia su hogar. Kuu y Kyoushiro se aferraban fielmente uno a la mano del otro, jurando jamás volver a soltarla, porque a partir de ahora su felicidad sería eterna.

_Una vez, hace mucho tiempo…una niña conoció a su príncipe…nuevamente. Este le dijo un leve 'Vamos, juntos…' y le invitó a que se aferrara a su mano. La niña le reconoció enseguida y ambos, en compañía de su ángel guardián de cabellos rubios, recorrieron nuevamente su camino hacia la eterna felicidad._

Setsuna velaría por su felicidad, siendo su ángel eterno, para cuidar su eterna felicidad juntos, como compañeros de la vida, como amantes del destino. Ambos, la eterna del cielo y el príncipe, no se separarían jamás…porque ya no habría impedimento alguno para dar rienda suelta a su amor.

Eien no Shiawase

[La eterna felicidad]

**FIN**

**Bueno, este es mi primer One-short de esta serie, la verdad es que me encantó la pareja esta de Kuu y Kyoushiro, aunque también me gusta Setsuna, pero prefiero a Kuu (hehehe)**

**Bueno, ténganme compasión y déjenme un review.**

**Namida no Megami.**


End file.
